Chapter 1
Those People is the 1st chapter of Yoshinobu Yamada's Deathtopia. After an incident that nearly left him at death's door, Koh Fujimura is taken to a hopistal, where his life is threatened by a woman named Laura. However, before the mysterious assassin achieves her goal, three beauties appear and save Koh. Soon, Koh leaves the hospital, and meets the three beauties once again. Summary Several police cars surround Sakaecho, Nerima district, where a hit-and-run incident took place. An ambulance rushes to the scene, taking the victim to a hospital, whose student card reads 19-year old Koh Fujimura. A doctor is told that the student has sustained injuries all over his body, as well as a powerful hit to his cranium. With blood all around his face, Koh scream in agony to the burning pain in his eyes. Soon enough, the doctors inject him with an analgesic as they take him to the surgery room on top of a stretcher. Now 20:19 and at the Kitaue General Hospital, Koh is stripped to his underwear as a nurse cleans his bloody face. Meanwhile, several doctors examine the results displayed on a monitor, stating that there was an orbit fracture. Just then, a nurse enters the room and brings with her Koh's examination results. Doctor Akatani looks at the results, shocked upon seeing the values. Another doctor standing next to Akatani reveals that the results are corrupted, revealing that the machine did not function properly the day prior. He then leaves the room to contact the manufacture. Katsuta, the doctor, now outside of the room, picks up his phone and informs the person on the other line that he has found the "thing they were looking for." Explaining to the other person that he shall send her a photograph, Katsuta hangs the phone and eyes Koh, telling himself that despite revealing a patience's personal information being a disgrace to those who hold the title of doctors, he must make as much earnings as he can before his retirement. Watching as the nurse continues to clean Koh, he claims that the latter will soon cease to exist. Meanwhile in the Shinjuku district a man complements Laura for her services, announcing that he expected nothing less from Shinjuku's number one. A nude woman giggles as she thanks the man for such words. She is suddenly questioned, being asked for her secrets to having such beautiful skin. Laura can only assure him that having someone by her side always looking after her gifted her with her beauty. After asking Laura if she has a boyfriend, the man is told that it is a secret. He soon leaves, and Laura's phone begins to ring. Looking at her phone, a picture of Koh appears, Laura telling herself that her next target has beautiful eyes. Moving to her closet, she opens it up and reveals the eyes of many men, calling them her boyfriends. With mischievous eyes, Laura claims that Koh's special eyes will soon join her collection. Putting on some clothes, Laura steps outside and begins to walk to the hospital. From within a nearby building, three women fallow her movements with a small telescopic pole, one of them stating that the target is moving out. Back at the hospital, Koh crawls around a bathroom as he complains about the pain. Grabbing a hold of a sink to support his body, he comes face to face with a mirror, which reflects his face without eyes. Waking up from his nightmare, Koh is questioned, instantly recognizing the voice belonging to his sister Hinata. Hinata calls the doctor, but not before Koh begins to question his current state. Hinata then reminds him that he was involved in an accident that lead to surgery to the broken bones around his eyes. Thinking back on the accident, Koh remembers running after a pair of thieves who stole a woman's purse, meeting his dismay when a car heads straight towards him. With teary eyes, Hinata tells Koh not to act rashly. Doctor Akatani enters the room and asks Koh how he feels, only to be informed that his eyes hurt. The doctor explains that it is the effects of the anesthesia, grabbing his gloves to take a closer look at his eyes. The doctor reassures Koh, stating that it will be possible for him to be released in a week. Outside of the hospital, Laura arrives to her destination. Meanwhile in the hospital room, Koh gets the urge to urinate, calling for assistance. A nurse arrives and takes him to the bathroom on a wheelchair, which Koh finds "fun." Koh quickly enters the bathroom and urinates, calling for the nurse as he walks out. As he walks forward, he trips over a bucket, being grabbed by a nurse before he falls. The two then head back to the room. Along the way, Koh notes that returning to his room is taking a lot longer, but the female nurse announces that they have arrived. Helping Koh get on top of a bead, who notices that it feels different from the original one, the nurse grabs a rope and begins to strangle him. The nurse, revealing to be Laura, informs Koh that she put the nurse who took him to the bathroom to sleep. Koh screams for help, but is met short due to the area being empty. Koh tries to get the rope away from his neck, proving to be futile as the woman appears to be stronger than him. He grabs a nearby toolkit and slams it on to her face, momentarily pushing her back. However Laura returns, grabbing a hold of the rope once again and strangling Koh. Laura approaches Koh's ear and explains to him that he is a dangerous man to "them," and such is the reason why he must die. She then explains her method of killing, loving the red color eyes attain after the person is strangled to death. Just then, three women arrive at the door, catching Laura's attention. Before she can react, she is shot multiple times, which leads her to fall out of the window whilst cursing them. One of the girls asks the other, Saki, her motives for shooting before attempting to arrest her. Saki solely tells Yui that victory goes to the one who makes the first move. As the two bicker, the other woman interrupts them and reminds them that they must confirm Laura's condition. They leave, leaving Koh alone and pondering what just happened. Meanwhile down below, Laura's body lies on the ground, covered in blood. Shortly after the happenings, a detective approaches Koh and questions him, only to be told of what happened. Believe the detective does not trust his words, he demonstrates the strangling mark around his neck. The detective then explains that he doubts him due to the fact that there was no corpse where they were searching. The detective leaves along with one of his men, who ponders the case. They head to the puddle of blood, following the footprints until reaching a wall, presuming that Laura jumped to the other side. The following day, the doctor removes the threads from Koh's eye, asking him if his sister is coming today. Koh informs him that she has exams. The doctor notes how sad it must be to have no one waiting outside when he is released, but Koh's only response is that the doctor should stop treating him like a child. After extracting all of the threads, Koh is told that he can now open his eyes, which he does. He looks around and, with a smile, notes how he can see better than before. The doctor calls for his attention, apologizing for the attack on the previous night. However, Koh tells the doctor that it is fine, as he is not to blame. Accepting Koh's words, the doctor then announces that he is officially discharged from the hospital, but warns him to be careful. Understanding his words, Koh nods in agreement. Now outside, Koh walks about in pure shock of his new visibility; being able to see without his glasses. Putting his glasses away, Koh looks at the good of the terrible experience from yesterday. Albeit, as he looks around, he sees a man with a black cloud around his face. Wondering if he is wearing a mask, a sudden pain comes over his head. He bumps with a man, who also has a black cloud covering his face. The man reaches down to help him, but Koh is frighten by the foreign cloud. Thinking to himself if the man is a monster, he ponders why the people surrounding him cannot see the black cloud as well. Just then, a voice calls Koh's attention. Turning to see who called his name, Yui tells him to get up as Saki and another woman stand next to her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Koh Fujimura's Attempted Assassination Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Revolver Abilities used *Extrasensory Perception Items used *Bandages *Phone *Rope Trivia *Characters from Yoshinobu Yamada's previous works made a cameo appearance on page 55. Navigation